


I Burn My Tongue

by Irinrinrin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: Seijuurou tried to cooling Tetsuya's tongue down





	

**Author's Note:**

> My late Valentine Day writing T-T

"Tadaima."

Tetsuya just got back home. His voice echoed through out the house. But his voice was a bit odd. Seijuurou who was home earlier was wondering what could make his lover's voice went like that.

"Okaeri, Tetsuya." He answered when Tetsuya was already in the living room. Seijuurou was watching the television. He looked at Tetsuya and furrowed his eyebrows. Tetsuya's mouth opened up a bit and he looked like he was breathing through his mouth. That was unusual for him. Seijuurou came to him in worry.

"What happened Tetsuya?" He cupped Tetsuya's face and looked for any injuries or brushes.

"There is nothing wrong with my face Sei. I just burned my tongue." Tetsuya still talked in an odd way. He didn't move his tongue while he was talking so it was quite hard to understand. But Seijuurou understood it well enough.

"Burn your tongue? How's that... No, you can tell me that later. Now sit and I'll treat it first. I have choco au lait in refrigerator."

Tetsuya did as Seijuurou said. Seijuurou went to the kitchen to get his chocolate.

"Wha-"

"Don't talk Tetsuya." He came with a cup of choco au lait cake. Actually it was an ice cake.

"Since today is Valentine day, I buy this for you. Now, stick out your tongue. I will cool it down."

As Tetsuya did stick his tongue, Seijuurou took a spoon of the ice cake and placed it on Tetsuya's tongue. The cold sensation hit Tetsuya and he let out a breath. But what really came out was a moan. The breath of his, and the heat from his tongue melted the chocolate. On top of that, the pleased face Tetsuya made was really something. Seijuurou chuckled.

"How was it, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya swallowed the melted chocolate. "That was nice. And my tongue get a lot more better now."

Seijuurou let out an omniscient smirk. "Let me see your tongue again. Stick it out."

Tetsuya just did as he said. The tip of his tongue was not as red as before. So Seijuurou placed another spoon of chocolate again. But before Tetsuya could pull in his tongue, Seijuurou licked the chocolate. He barely touch Tetsuya's tongue. Tetsuya startled, then he blushed. He pulled his face away from Seijuurou.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing, Sei?"

Seijuurou let out a song-like chuckle. "Are you still embarassed over a little skinship, Tetsuya? We already did a lot more embarassing stuffs, you know."

"S-still..."

Tetsuya was so cute when he got all shy and flustered. Seijuurou just couldn't resist the temptation Tetsuya gave him. It was as if Tetsuya seduced him to do a lot more things.

So, Seijuurou gave in to the temptation. He kissed Tetsuya. At first, it was a light kisses. But then it became a french kisses, he forced his tongue to enter Tetsuya's mouth. And the kisses became more heated. Tetsuya moaned unconciously and it sparked seijuurou will to eat more of him.

A few minute later, Seijuurou broke the kiss. They both panted for air.

"So, how was it?"

"It becomes hot." Tetsuya said with an unrefined expression on his face. Seijuurou smirked at him, a mischievous smirk.

"Then, let's cool it down. We still have a cup of chocolate."

Tetsuya could only blushes and nodded at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write the continuation but I don't have time at the moment. Maybe next time xD


End file.
